capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Guile
Guile is a character from the Street Fighter series of fighting games. Although his role in the Street Fighter story is minimal, he is considered the third leading male character in the series, after Ryu and Ken Masters, largely due to his effectiveness as a character and his popularity. He is married to Eliza's sister, Julia. Together, they have a daughter, Amy. Early Street Fighter II sketches and notes suggest that Guile was developed specifically to appeal to American fans. His physical appearance is strikingly different from the many Asian characters in the Street Fighter series, with light blue eyes, a chiseled jaw, and a particularly tall flattop haircut. His moves were probably an inspiration to the making of Remy, Ash Crimson from The King of Fighters 2003, and some of Robert Garcia's recent new moves. Story When Guile was a lieutenant in the United States Air Force, he befriended his superior officer, Charlie, and asked Charlie to teach him in his unique form of fighting, which Charlie agreed to do. Guile learned the style, but his hot temper caused him to not be as proficient in the moves as Charlie was (shown in how Charlie can shoot Sonic Booms with just one hand while Guile needs both; also, Charlie's Somersault kick hits twice vs. Guile's once). According to the Street Fighter timeline, Guile was not introduced to the series until the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3, when he was sent by the United States Air Force to look for his senior teammate and best friend Charlie, who had gone missing during a secret investigation. Guile's search eventually led him to Interpol investigator Chun-Li, who warned him not to follow Charlie due to the danger involved. Guile demonstrated his fighting ability, and assured Chun-Li that he would not let their friend come to harm. He eventually found the Shadaloo base in Thailand, along with the missing Charlie. The sinister and powerful M. Bison appeared and attacked the two soldiers, daring them to follow him inside his Shadaloo base. As Chun-Li investigated another area, Charlie and Guile began to set explosives around their mission objective: Bison's source of power, the Psycho Drive. However, Bison surprised them, and a fight ensued. Charlie convinced Guile to leave while he held Bison off, so Guile took Chun-Li and escaped, right before the base exploded, with Charlie and Bison caught in the blast. Standing on the top of a mountain, Guile says he will always believe in Charlie's memory. Holding Bison responsible for the death of his best friend, he seemingly dedicated his whole life to exacting revenge on Bison, who had by then somehow survived the explosion. A court case against the Shadaloo dictator failed when Bison bribed all the judges to let him go free. By this time, Bison wanted revenge on Guile, Chun-Li, and many other people who had hindered his syndicate's efforts. To this end, he set up the second World Warrior tournament to trap them. Although the circumstances of how Guile approached Bison remains unclear and debatable, he managed to corner Bison and asked him if he remembered him or his friend Charlie. When Guile threatened the defeated Bison with the intent to kill him, he is stopped by his family. Trivia Guile has a cameo in Final Fight 2 during the boss fight with Freddie in France. He can be seen in the background, cheering him on. He also has a cameo in Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law. In Street Fighter IV, the player can have Guile pay tribute to Charlie by having him dress like him. Charlie's outfit comes as downloadable content. Gallery Image:SFIIGuile.png|''Street Fighter II'' Image:SFIIGuileArt.png|''Street Fighter II'' Image:SFIIHyperGuile.png|''Street Fighter II Turbo'' Image:SSFIIGuile.png|''Super Street Fighter II'' Image:SSFIITurboGuile.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' Image:SFEXGuile.png|''Street Fighter EX'' Image:SFA3Guile.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:CapSNKGuile.png|''Capcom vs. SNK'' by Shinkiro Image:MarCap2Guile.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:CapSNK2Guile.png|''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' Image:SFA3MAXGuile.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:SSFIITRGuile.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' Image:SVCGuile.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' Image:SFIVGuile.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:SSFIIGuileEnding.png|''Guile'' with Amy and Julia Image:Final_fight_page_i000026.gif|Cameo in Final Fight 2 Image:HBGroup.png|Cameo in Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law Category:Street Fighter Characters